This specification relates to constructing and processing computational graphs that represent dynamically structured machine learning models.
Machine learning models receive input and generate output based on the received input and on values of model parameters. The operations performed by some machine learning models can be input-dependent and the machine learning models are therefore dynamically structured depending on their input.